


Fire types have warm pussies.

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dark fic, F/M, Omorashi, Piss inside pussy, Pokephilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Vaginal tearing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A trainer fucks a vulpix, without her consent, also pisses on/in her.





	Fire types have warm pussies.

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE IS EXTREMELY NOT OK IN REAL LIFE  
> BUT THIS IS FICTION
> 
> BESTIALITY IS ALSO VERY NOT OK IN REAL LIFE

The young trainer stalked through the forest, He only had one pokemon of his own but wouldn't be needing it for what he had in mind. He had been stalking a vulpix through these woods, ome a bit on a smaller side, and he had finally cornered her in a nearby cave.

He'd always had a fascination with vulpix, they definitely weren't strong battle wise, especially one so small. No he had different intentions in mind when hunting for this particular pokemon. You see, he just figured, with their elegant frame, and soft fur, warm bodies, the pokemon seemed to have evolved purely to be fucked. Useless unless you used them to satisfy yourself.

He'd always wanted to catch one for this reason, and now he had his chance. He released his own pokemon, a large ariados, it had some of the strongest silk he’d ever found, and intended to use it to muzzle the fox pokemon. The last thing he wanted was a flamethrower to the dick.

He ordered the pokemon forward into the cave, hearing a small struggle before following the buy type in, finding vulpix muzzled with its paws attached to the cave floor, legs already spread for him. The gorgeous tails were left untouched, and he smiled. He praised his pokemon as he grazed his hand over the soft tails, yanking them up hard to reveal the pokemons tight and small pussy. 

The fiery fox pokemon immediately started to try and squirm away and cry out for help and he simply smirked. It was better like this, breaking them in and watching them struggle before they submitted to his cock and their fate. The pokemon would eventually figure out she was nothing more than a cocksleeve.

He pushed his pants down as he drew closer, jerking himself slowly to the sight. However the touch brought up a new problem, he had been tracking the fox all day and hasn't actually had any time to take a leak. He hummed in thought as he gazed at the pokemons small hole and soft fur.

“Guess you'll become a cocksleeve and a toilet. Maybe it'll make your fur that much softer.” he smirked, nodding to ariados. The spider pokemon untied the foxes paws and she immediately tried to escape, but it didn't take long to secure the struggling pokemon back to the floor on her back. Her hole still accessible but her soft underbelly was as well.

“Now sit still gorgeous, gotta mark you as mine, this is how canines mark their property yes? I should make sure to do the inside as well.” he hummed. He took his cock in his hand, aiming it over her little chest and letting himself relax.

It didn't take long for the golden liquid to pour from the tip.of his cock, splashing over her fur and darkening it with wet. The smell was strong and he smirked as her fur matted and the golden piss rolled over her soft fur. He shifted down until he could piss on her hole, thankful he was already painfully hard. He pushed the head up against the pokemons small pussy, pausing his stream so he would have enough to fill her up, and so he could focus on pushing into the tight hole.

The piss was the only lubricant she got as he shoved his cock into the tight hole. The vulpix screamed and squirmed around her bindings, even more so when he started to piss inside her, surely pissing into the tears he had just created when he shoved in without preparation.

“That's it bitch, you'll learn to love taking my piss in your slutty hole soon.” he growled. He continued to empty himself inside her, small thrusts as the stream tapered off. When he did finish he wasted no time in switching to fucking her instead, yanking on her tails to pull her back onto his cock with each thrust.

Tears streamed down the pokemons face as the trainer raped her pussy, her tight hole taking the abuse and the rough pulls to her tail brought about more pain.

Something about having this power over her, seeing her cry and suffer gave him sick pleasure and he thrust harder into her pussy. He grunted as his thrusts got more and more rough, cock aching to fill her with cum.

It didn't take long for him to spill inside of her, moaning loudly as he thrust deep inside, filling her pussy with cum, adding to the piss already stuffed inside her.

He panted and pulled her from the floor with Ariados's help. He held her on his cock, not wanting to leave the warmth. She was a cockwarmer, besides, he might have to piss again on the way back.


End file.
